


Love within a Nightmare

by LittleBriBit



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit





	Love within a Nightmare

It was almost 3 am when Sal woke up in a cold sweat. He pulled on his hair with one hand while fumbling for his walkie talkie with the other. He felt around his bedside table, grabbing the walkie talkie tightly and leaning back against his wall.

 “Larry Face?” He spoke after pressing down on the button on the side. Static filled the room for a moment before remembering to let go of the button.

 “Yeah Sally Face?” came the immediate response from Larry's side.

 “I had another nightmare,” Sally paused for a second, “Can i came down please?”

 “Of course dude, I’ll unlock the door for you.” Larry responded, “See you in a bit.”

 Sal sighed, relaxing immensely, “Thanks.”

Sal stood and grabbed his prosthetic, forgoing his eye, deciding it could use a whole night of cleaning for tomorrow. He made his way out of his room, petting Gizmo as he walked by, and went out into the hallway towards the elevator. The ride down was unnerving more so by the lack of elevator music. Sal sighed slightly while waiting to go to the basement. He absolutely hated the silence and wished he had brought his Walkman with his Sanity's Fall tape still inside. The ding that told him he had reached his destination startled him, making him jump and hit the back of the elevator. He took a calming breath and and walked out into hallway, shivering violently when his foot touched the freezing concrete. As he made his way to Larry’s door, he briefly checked to see if the vending machine had been stocked. It had not. Damn, Sal thought.

As promised, Larry had left the door unlocked. Sal opened it as quietly as he could as to not wake Lisa who had had an extremely hard day today dealing with the boiler again. Mr.Addison still said they couldn't afford a new one which should be possible with how much he charges for Addison tea. Sal made his way to Larry’s room, noting the quiet, muffled playing of Sanity's Fall. Sal quickly opened and closed the door so none of the noise would reach Lisa. He smiled when he seeing Larry sitting at his easel, engrossed in whatever he was painting. Larry looked up and smiled softly.

 “Hey, you okay?” He asked cautiously.

Sal shrugged and walked over to Larry’s bed, basically falling onto it immediately. He heard Larry chuckle softly at the sight and sat, curling up his knees and resting his chin on top of them, looking at Larry’s current painting. What he saw made him go pale and freeze in terror.

 “How do you keep doing that?” Sal asked quietly.

 “Do what?” Larry questioned.

 “Painting my nightmares. You did the same thing the first time we meet.” Sal mumbled.

Larry looked back at his painting. It was of a small black figure surrounded by what was slowly becoming a ring of fire.

 “That was your nightmare?” Larry asked with genuine confusion on his face. Sal nodded staring at the canvas. Larry took the painting off the easel and turned it away.

 “I’ll toss it in the morning.” He said while sitting down next to Sally, putting his arm around the smaller boys shoulders and pulled him closer. Sal practically melted into the warmth Larry radiated.

 “You don't have to, but thank you” Sal mumbled. He received a simple nod in response. They sat there in comfortable silence with Sanity's Fall playing in the background.

Eventually they ended up laying next to each other on their sides. Larry casually played with the ends of Sal’s hair, their legs intertwined, Sal’s arms looped around Larry’s waist.

 “Thanks for this Larry” Sal sighed out, looking up at him, smiling under his mask.

 Larry smiled, “No problem little dude. Feeling better?”

 Sal nodded slightly. “My mask is a bit uncomfortable though, but I don't feel like moving.”

 “Do..Would you mind if I took it off for you?” Larry asked, biting his lip slightly. Sal hesitated for a moment then shook his head slightly.

 “You've seen my face before, go ahead.”

Larry slowly lifted his arm and reached behind Sal’s head, slightly pulling the smaller boy closer without noticing but causing Sal’s breath to catch in his throat. The sound of the strap being done seemed to echo throughout the room. Sal felt his mask slowly fall to the side, exposing only his cheek, which only got recovered by his hair, effectively obstructing his vision. He felt as Larry took his prosthetic completely off and hear as he set it on his dresser. He felt as Larry tentatively touched hi left cheek, slowly moving his hair behind his ear. Sal swallowed, “Thanks” he croaked out, surprised by how seemingly intimate the whole interaction had been. Lary nodded, his hand settling on Sal’s hip.

 “Y-you’re welcome Sal” Larry whispered, blushing ever so slightly. Sal moved slightly closer to Larry, head dipping down practically hiding in Larry’s chest. He wasn't prepared for the hand that lifted his chin, making him look Larry in the eyes.

 “Sal-” He was cut off by Sal devouring his lips. Larry reciprocated quickly, pulling Sal flush against him, cupping the back of Sal’s neck, fingers tangling in the blue strands as Sal wrapped both arms around Larry’s shoulders, holding on for what seemed like dear life. Slowly they seperated, but stayed close enough to where their breaths mingled.

 “I- I’m sorry Lar. I shouldn't ha-” Larry cut Sally’s rant with another but gentler kiss that only lasted for a few seconds but that was all it took to make Sall lose his train of thought.

 “I've been wanting to do that for weeks” Larry mumbled, stroking Sal’s cheek, his thumb following one the scars under Sal’s good eye.

 “Really?” Sal questioned quietly. Larry simply nodded in response.

 “I love you Sal.” Larry said with confidence, looking Sal in the eye.

 Sal teared up and buried his face in Larry’s chest.

“I love you too”


End file.
